na_va_reviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nokturne: Carnelian
Scent Description: Boswellia Caraterii Frankincense of Oman and Frankincense of Aswan. ---- ---- Review #1 by agameofthree on Wed Dec 10, 2008 Bottle: Sweet and incensey. Me: This is really lovely -- it's soft and sweet, and just a little powdery, like amber. It smells like church incense -- very holy and pure. I love this one! Pure, unadulterated, beautiful frankincense. ---- Review #2 by Amunet on Tue Dec 16, 2008 Very light incense, almost "fresh" like the air on a snowy day... crisp. Deepens with a bit of body heat, softens and unfolds. Electric top notes persist for an hour or so and then it's a very pure smoke but never heavy or overbearing. beautiful! ---- Review #3 by whiskerswhispers on Fri Dec 19, 2008 Nokturne Carnelian In bottle: sweet frankincense with a fizzy, almost lemony aspect. On skin: this is so pretty, but it’s very different to what I expected. For starters, it’s sweet, but it’s a candied, sugared sweetness that I wasn’t expecting. It reminds me of lemon and sugar, or sherbet lemons. It’s almost fizzy but doesn’t smell like a soft drink. It’s almost like there are aspects of sandalwood and lotus to this as well as frankincense. I’m not really getting the heavy church incense that I got from Ember, it’s not even that smoky or resinous, but this is frankincense, for sure. It’s just frankincense with a more light hearted side. A gentler take on the resin, it’s not heavy and ponderous at all. It’s very different to the frank notes in Ember, Crook and Flail and Akhnophis. This is actually quite playful as a scent, bright and uplifting with that lemon drop scent. It’s really nice-but the sad thing is my skin seems to be eating it up! It seems to be getting fainter, leaving only traces of sugared lemony frankincense. It does smell a tiny, tiny bit smoky, but to me this is more like a sandalwood incense smoke than burning frankincense (no bad thing). Thankfully it doesn’t fully disappear, and what is left on my skin is a really pretty sweet resin scent. This is not a ‘serious’ frankincense, nothing church-like or too formal about it, this is happy and youthful in feel-I could see this being a hit with people who don’t normally like resins, because of it’s sweetness and candied aspects. The drydown is especially nice when the scent does become a little more incensey, and also gains a strong vanilla like scent (benzoin?) backing up the subtle wisps of smoke. This is very nice and I’m glad I bought backups, but I was hoping for it to be more frankincense-y? Or maybe smokier, more like incense burning, like Ember was. This is surprisingly sweet and sugary, which is nice. But it’s not the perfect frankincense I was looking for-I do love it for what it is though. It’s a keeper! ---- Review #4 by AEris on Tue Dec 23, 2008 Wow. Another show-stopping, heartbreakingly gorgeous Nokturne single note!!! This scent is very delicate on me. Carnelian has a lightness to it. It's powdery, slightly sweet, almost woody, almost has a hint of cinnamon....I find it very difficult to describe. I don't have experience with frankincense, so I can't speak to how this measures up to frankincense as a scent category. I can say that I absolutely adore Carnelian, and that it's a unique and beautiful incense perfume. Magical!! ---- Review #5 by hayet on Fri Jan 23, 2009 MMmmmmm, frankincense. I now have confirmation that the beautiful, uplifting, effervescent note that I love in a lot of blends is frankincense, and it's pure and unsullied here. Sort of a lemony, piney, bubbly bright light-yellow-green scent. I find that it's a very cheerful scent. It doesn't last long on my ravenous skin, but that's not unusual for me. It fades into kind of a sweet, lemn-drop powder after awhile that is also quite nice. ---- Review #6 by Llorhn on Thu Feb 12, 2009 Frankincense!! Wonderful frankincense! Lemony, minty, light, bubbly and clean. This smells way better than I remember other frankincense smells I can recall sniffing. It is beautiful on my skin. Another uplifting, positive scent, lifting my mood and clearing my mind. This would be great for meditation. I even see this as a shower or bath fizz bar. I'm truly happy to have this bottle and wish I would have gotten a backup. ---- Review #7 by Hazel-rah on Thu Apr 23, 2009 THANK YOU MANSKU11 for sending me a decant of this exquisite oil! N: Ember was such a bomb on me and ever since I have been wondering, was it the Frankincense? Was it the Myrrh? Was it just that particular combination? Well it certainly was NOT the frankincense! This is sweet rich resin but also with a lemony effervescence, and I don't think I've experienced those qualities all together in a single note before! A bubbly resin? Seems contradictory but no! Also a little powdery but not much ... oh this is grand, just grand! I hope to find a bottle but if not, I shall treasure my little skarab for as long as possible! ---- Review #8 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #9 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Nokturne